


A life, A Place, A Home

by BillieCham17



Category: Mysterious Ways
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:50:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillieCham17/pseuds/BillieCham17





	A life, A Place, A Home

            What is the meaning of life? Is it a thing that you can take advantage of? A treasure that you can keep and hold on to forever? Or is it something that you can lose? For me, life is something that you can lose. A precious, fragile of a thing that can bust or be stolen from you in a blink of an eye if you are not careful. And that is where I come in.

**Sophomore Year**

           In high school, I was not the most likable person. Maybe it had to do with the fact that I went to the most violent school in the state. Maybe it was the fact that my dad left my mom and I at a young age which caused my mom to take midnight strolls to the bar that was a couple blocks down. I do not know what it was about me in high school that lead people to think that I was pray. That I was easy to get to or just a little bug passing by and could get easily stepped on. 

One rainy and hopeless day, I had to walk a couple blocks to school because my mom complained that she had too much of a hangover to drop me off. It was six in the morning and it was pitch black outside. I was half way to the school but it felt like it was miles away. It was completely silent out so I could hear just about anything. A shuffle there, a bang over there. Every sound made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. There was someone out there. I could feel it. The feeling of being watched is never mistaken.

Just as I turned a corner that gave me sight of the school, I was pulled into an alley. I could feel the rough hands tightening their grip on my arms so that I would not be able to break free. It was pitch black so I could not see who captured me. I could suddenly feel the person press their body roughly on me but could really only feel the terror and fear that spread throughout my insides. My breathing started to quiver and become more shaky. My hands became numb and helpless.

 Suddenly I felt their hands reach the buttons of my jeans and anxiously started to fumble them lose. Closing my eyes I knew what was in action but I was completely and utterly in shock. This person had me pinned against a brick wall that felt cold on my scalp. He had my pants down to my ankles now and started to undo his jeans with one hand while the other was firmly around my throat to tell me that he still had control. Before I could take a deep breathe, I felt his dick near me. Snapping me out of my state, I finally came to and tried to fight against him. Pushing and kicking with all of my might. Screaming at the top of my lungs hoping that someone would hear. My blows barely seemed to have fazed him as he tightened his grip around my throat that left me unable to breathe. Trying to pry his hands from my throat, he thought it was a good opportunity and thrust himself in me. Squeezing my eyes shut, I have never felt so much pain in my life. My screams became desperate and hopeless wales.

It felt like an eternity when he finally slowed down and thrust a couple more times before pulling out, leaving me as a slumped mess on the concrete ground. Unable to process what just happened. After that day, I was not the same person ever again. Maybe it was a good thing because afterwards I left school leaving kids with bloody noses behind. I did not deal with anyone's shit anymore. If you touched me, you're dead. If you look at me, you're dead. So yeah, that night I would say that my life was stolen from me. But the scary and unexpected thing is that I did not know I was going to get it back.

 

            


End file.
